Not the Same
by silencer06
Summary: The annoying jerk always gets the nice sweet girl, except in this story, in this story he ends up with Raven. Robrae. hinted Starspeedy


**Not the Same **

It was a fact of life. The annoying jerk always got the nice sweet girl. It has always been like this. Except in this story. Because this story doesn't always follow all of the rules of life.

He was so full of himself. He thought he was so great. Well he wasn't. There was no way. After all he had gotten dumped in favor of a nicer guy. This was the fact of life that Raven knew. She knew that Starfire had dumped Robin for Speedy. She also knew that Star's reasoning was pretty good. After all, Robin was just too full of himself for someone as kind as Starfire.

Raven glanced over at the sulking Robin. He was glaring at the door that Star had existed to go get together with Speedy. Raven knew that Robin would be like this. She was glad that Star was considerate enough to not have Speedy come over. And she was glad that Speedy understood that not only should he not talk about Star to Robin but also that he should just avoid Robin for the time being.

Raven of course had no problem telling Robin exactly what she thought. So she did. "You know that glaring at the door isn't going to bring her back. But I would like to point out that it was your own fault. You insulted her."

"Shut-up Raven. I don't want to hear it," Robin snarled.

Raven didn't react visibly. She only looked at him.

"Besides it doesn't matter. I didn't really love her anyway."

"Then leave her be. Are you mad because she moved on? That's so horrible! Someone managed to get over you. OMG you're arrogant," Raven stated harshly.

"No I'm mad, Raven, because it was so easy for them to find what they wanted. And as soon as they realized what they wanted they got it. And I've known what I really wanted for almost two years and I'll never get it."

"So you're mad because they get to be happy? You are a major jerk, Robin," Raven stated cruelly. "Besides you had Starfire. You lost her. There went what you've always wanted."

"She isn't what I've always wanted. I've always wanted y… I mean never mind."

"You wanted something else? This I have to hear. If you tell me what it is you want I promise to do my very best to help you get it," Raven said feeling slightly sorry for the cruel things she'd said to him… even if he had deserved it.

"You swear that you'll help?"

"Yes. But you had better not tell anyone. Otherwise people might think I've gone soft."

"You might have to go soft," Robin mumbled. Raven gave him a strange look. "I wanted you to be my girlfriend."

"OMG. Robin this better not be your way of getting back at Star. Do you hear me? Look I will go out on one date with you. If it doesn't work out then I don't want you to say another word about it. And if you ever try to hurt Starfire with this info then I will know and I will hurt you badly you pointy headed, paranoid freak show."

"Okay Raven I promise I'll be nice… can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Will you shut-up?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead and get it the heck over with."

Robin leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips not wanting to overstep his bounds.

Starfire walked in at that exact moment. "O-oh. I am sorry I have walked in on your wonderful displays of affection. I am so glad that you two have finally realized that you were meant to be!"

"Wa-wait Star! It's not what it looks like," Raven cried jumping up.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like? You and Robin were kissing. What else could it possibly be?" Star asked.

"Umm… well you see… we were umm… okay, okay it is what it looked like but umm… I only agreed to go on one date with him," Raven whispered, as she was unable to come up with a good excuse on the spot.

"Well of course Raven, you agree to go on one date and it leads to another. You don't agree to go on more than one date with someone until the first date has ended. So you will be going on a date soon? That is wondrous. Now we can all have our happy ending!"

'Yeah Star,' Robin thought. 'Now we can all have our happy ending. Me with the one I love and you with the one you love. And no more fake make the other person jealous dating hallelujah.'

The annoying jerk always gets the nice, sweet girl, except in this story. In this story he gets Raven.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This one is also dedicated to my cousin because this is their favorite pairing. But please R&R. 


End file.
